Snake or Lion?
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Slash!HP/DM If you don't want to read it, THEN DON'T! Harry and Draco are married, can this relationship last? COMPLETE ! Read and Review...you will receive love, adoration, and CHOCOLATE! I have changed my name from JakesGirl2010 to PrettyGreenFlamingos.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Harry Otter.**

Chapter One

Draco's POV

I woke up to the sounds of someone getting sick. Worried, I went towards our bathroom. There, perched over the toilet was my love, Harry James Potter. Quickly I grabbed a rag and ran it under cold water. Then I rushed to my sick husband and started gently dabbing at his face. "Harry, love, what's wrong?" I asked looking into those beautiful emeralds he had for eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but another wave of sick washed over him and he was, once again over the toilet relieving his stomach contents from dinner last night. Complete worry washed through me, "Harry, stay put! I'm going to call Mione!" I got up to leave but Harry grabbed my wrist.

"No, Dray," his voice was hoarse. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure it's just the stomach flu." He smiled up at me with an angelic smile.

I stood there chewing on my lower lip contemplating; on the one hand I wanted to make sure Harry was okay. On the other I didn't want to go against Harry's wishes. Finally I sighed, "Fine, love you win! Curse your angelic smile! But, if you're not better by tomorrow I'm calling Mione, agreed?"Harry nodded and then went back to puking his guts out.

**A/N Maybe this story will do better than my other one Isobel Cullen. Here's hoping. **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: J**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Harry Otter.**

Chapter Two

Harry's POV

It was the next day and as quietly as I could I ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately, I wouldn't make it to the toilet so I leaned over the sink and vomited, for the third day in a row. Draco doesn't know that yesterday was my second day that I woke up needing to vomit. The first time I was spending the night at Ron's because we had to finish up some prisoner documents for work. Sometimes I hated being an Auror because sometimes it meant going nights on end without seeing my beloved Draco.

Speaking of my beloved, here he comes. I swallow back the vomit that was making its way upward, while I was trying to magically clean the disgusting mess in the sink. However, just when the sink was spotless, the vomit I just swallowed made its way back to my mouth. This time, it brought reinforcements.

Gasping and sobbing I glance up at Draco. His silver eyes were an odd combination of worry and smugness. He knew I would get sick again this morning, which was why he made that agreement with me yesterday. I thought ahead though.

FLASHBACK

I was walking to my office when I saw a mass of bushy brown hair walking in the opposite direction, "Mione!" The mass of hair jumped three feet in the air and dropped everything she was carrying in her arms. I went over to help her and she glared at me.

"Jeez, Harry, you couldn't have just tapped me on the shoulder? Why are you so determined to scare Merlin's ghost out of me?" Hermione ranted while she gathered her things.

"Sorry. Look, when Dray calls you tomorrow to come take a look at me I want you to come over and pretend to do all of the usual stuff you do when one of us is sick and I want you to tell him it's just a case of the stomach flu. Okay?" I looked at her and smiled what Draco calls my angel's smile and I knew she'd agree.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah sure, an- I mean Harry."

END O' FLASHBACK

Draco knelt over me and dabbed my face with a cold rag like yesterday. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and said, "I'll be right back, dearest, I'm going to call Mione. And don't protest because you already agreed." With that he left the room.

I could here him speaking on the phone in the living room from the bathroom. I leaned over the sink again, hopefully for the last time this morning. I heard the receiver being put back in its cradle and then a small _pop_ and suddenly Draco was next to me with his arms around my waist. "Hermione will be here in three minutes. How do you feel?"

"I think I'm done puking for now," my voice was hoarse and sore.

Draco nodded and picked me up so I was cradled in his arms like an infant. "Be glad I'm the stronger of the two of us." Draco said very smugly.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Oh, just shut up and take me to the bed already."

**A/N Thanks to anyone who read this story and thanks to my one reviewer! I updated so early, because I know you'd like it so... bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Harry Otter.**

Chapter Three

Draco's POV

The second I put my dark haired angel on the bed, bright green flames shot out of the fireplace that was in our bedroom and Hermione walked into the room covered in ashes. Apparently, Harry wasn't expecting Hermione to Floo here and jumped about three feet in the air and almost off of the bed. I caught and righted my lover and smiled at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled apologetically. Harry gave her his angel's smile to let her know she was forgiven.

"Okay, Harry what seems to be the trouble," Hermione asked nothing but concern in her voice.

Harry heaved a sigh, "Well, I've been waking up puking the past two days. I told Dray that it was just the stomach flu, but you know how he is." Harry glanced up at me through his eyelashes. He looked so adorable, that was when I really realized that I couldn't live without him.

Gently, I lifted Harry so he could be on my lap. Once comfortable, he curled up into a ball and yawned. Grinning I whispered in his ear, "The second Mione's done, it's straight to bed mister. And I don't want you getting up for anything except the bathroom. Are we clear, love?" Harry looked at me with really wide eyes and nodded then he put his head against my shoulder. I kissed his silky raven hair gently.

Hermione aw'd at the scene before her then said, "As much as absolutely detest pulling you two apart, I need Harry at the end of the bed so I can examine him." Harry tightened his grip on me but I nodded and put him on the end of the bed, alone. Hermione started the exam and I started to get worried. What if it was something worse then the stomach flu? What if it was deadly? What if Harry became a vegetable? Near the end of the exam, I started hyperventilating. Harry looked at me and took my hand in his.

Hermione stood up and she looked at me and said, "Draco, I know you so all of the 'what if's' that are going on in your mind need to halt. It is just the stomach flu. I repeat. Just. The. Stomach. Flu. Bye, boys" With that Hermione Apparated out of our house.

Harry crawled up the bed to where I was and laid down. I wound my arms around his waist. Harry closed his eyes and yawned, "See, sweetie, I told you it was just the stomach flu."

I kissed the tip of Harry's nose and whispered, "You were right, I guess I over reacted. But, Harry, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You're my world!"

"You're my world, too, Dray," Harry mumbled sleepily. I chuckled a little as Harry drifted into unconsciousness.

I laid there for two and a half hours with Harry in my arms, just watching him sleep. He looked like a child, the way he curled into the fetal position. I never knew he mumbled in his sleep. Could he be any more adorable?

After about three hours, Harry started tossing and turning in my arms. He kept on mumbling 'no' over and over again. He was cold and sticky with sweat. Finally, he sat straight up screaming, "NO!" his right hand flew to his abdomen and he ran to the bathroom for the second time that morning.

**A/N: Ha, ha, a itty bitty cliffy! I want to thank SwarmOfFanGirls for the reviews. I appreciate the number of people who've read my story. I'd love to thank you properly so review and you'll get mentioned in my A/Ns. I'm glad you love my story so I'll update often so ya'll don't riot in the streets! lol! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Four

Harry's POV

About a week after the check up, the vomiting ceased. Draco seemed happy that my bout of the stomach flu ended. Then said he was going to take me out to dinner for what I thought was to celebrate my health.

I was at work and later that night Draco was going to take me out to dinner. I looked up from my mountain of paper work and glanced at my calendar, today was the 4th of April. Today was the most important day of my life. This was the day my life started. Today was my and Draco's one year wedding anniversary and I completely forgot! I gasped aloud, "No! I'm such an idiot! I don't deserve Dray!"

My best friend, Ron, looked up from his paper work to look at me. "Harry, mate, what are you going on about?"

Tears were stinging my eyes as I answered Ron's question, "Ron today is my one year wedding anniversary! And I forgot all about it! I never got Dray a present or anything! I'm the worst husband alive!" I put my face in my hands and started to cry.

Ron came over and put his hand on my shoulder, "No, mate, you're not. Husbands usually forget anniversaries. I'm not quite sure about gay relationships, though."

I chuckled a little and moved my hands. "Yeah, I s'pose you're right. I mean, Dray had me bed ridden for a week, so I must've lost track of the date."

Ron nodded and made his way back to his desk, happy that he calmed me down. Ron was perfectly fine with the fact that I was gay. Granted, he was a little shocked at first, but got used to it. However, he didn't talk to me for a month when I started dating Dray. But then he realized Dray was a fan of the Chudley Cannons, too. So they became fast friends.

For some reason I was suddenly curious, "Hey, Ron, how's your love life going?"

Ron looked at me and smiled, "I met this girl at the Leaky Cauldron. Her name is Ashley. I took an immediate liking to her and she liked me. Apparently, she was a sixth year Gryffindor at the age of thirteen! She graduated a year after us! So, now she's almost sixteen. Her birthday is the 27th of May. She's a dirty blonde, and has pretty green eyes! She's about 5'4". She's gorgeous. We have a date tonight."

I grinned at my obviously ecstatic friend, "Good for you, mate. I hope you have a great time." With that I got up and grabbed my cloak and Apparated home to get changed into something dressier.

I arrived at the restaurant and I walked up to the podium. The hostess looked at me and said, "Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you. Right this way." The restaurant was located in the more expensive area of Diagon Alley. Draco knew I hated having so much money spent on me, but whatever made him happy.

The hostess led me to a table in the back of the room then left. Draco stood up and pulled me into his chest. He stood at 5'10" where I stood at 5'5". Draco pulled back and lightly kissed my lips. I sat down and our waitress came up to us.

"Hi, can I get you anything to drink?" I recognized that voice so I looked up at our waitress. It was Lavender Brown. "Harry! Hi, how are you? Oh, hi Draco, what brings you two here?"

Draco giggled and said rather smugly, "One year wedding anniversary."

"Oh, that's right! I completely forgot that today was the fourth! So, what can I get you?"

Draco was chuckling a little and said, "I'll have some hot tea, what about you love?"

"I'll have some hot tea as well." Lavender nodded and went to get our drinks.

I stared after Lavender shaking my head, that girl was always so peppy. Draco politely cleared his throat to get my attention. "I was going to wait until after dinner, but I can't," Draco pulled a small box out of his coat pocket. "Happy Anniversary, Angel!" He slid the box across the table towards me. Lavender came back with our drinks and went back into the kitchen, she'd give us about five minutes of privacy and then come back to take our meal order, she told us.

I blushed at the fact that he used my pet name, and also because I didn't get him anything. I took the box and opened it; inside the box was a necklace. It had a thin gold chain with tiny rubies embedded into it. I looked at the charm to see a gold Gryffindor lion, with ruby eyes. My own emerald eyes welled up with tears.

Draco misinterpreted the tears, "You don't like it, do you?"

"No, Draco, I love it!" I exclaimed through the tears.

"I don't understand then, why are you crying?" Draco leaned across the table and put his hand over mine.

"I'm cr-crying b-because I didn't g-get you anything!" I was sobbing when a thought came to me. I _did_ have something to give him!

"Oh, Harry, I don't ca…" Draco started but I interrupted.

"Scratch that last statement! I do have something for you," Draco looked at me dumbfounded. "Remember last week when I was sick with the stomach flu?" Draco nodded, completely confused. "It wasn't the stomach flu," I told him.

Draco paled when I told him this, "What do you mean? You're dying aren't you? How on Earth is this a gift Harry? I'm not ready for you to join all of the other angels! I…"

I cut him off once again. "Dray, calm down, I'm not dying! If you let me finish a sentence, you would know how this is a gift." Draco leaned back, clearly relieved and waited patiently for me to continue. "Hermione, in all of her greatness, invented a new spell that enables males that are gay, to reproduce children like a normal couple, the male that the spell is cast on still has male genitalia but also as a uterus and the only way to give birth is a C-section. Let's just say I was the guinea pig." I smiled up at Draco shyly; he had no expression on his face. I waited for him to respond, completely terrified at what he would say.

**A/N Thank you my adoring fans! I'd like to thank the academy... Hm? What? Oh, wrong speech, sorry! Thanks Torahamutaro-chan! But, HOW'D YOU KNOW?? Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Five

Draco's POV

My face didn't show the immense joy that I was feeling. Harry, my Angel, and I were going to have a baby! Not an adopted child, or one where we got one of our female friends to carry it, no, it would be ours! A wondrous combination of Harry and myself, I started seeing so many things at once. A child with his full lips and hair, and my eyes and nose, another one with his eyes and skin tone, but my hair and facial features, I was beyond joy. I'd have to thank Hermione later.

I stood up, startling my husband the carrier of our child, and switched sides of the table so that I was sitting next to him in the large booth. I looked him dead in the eyes for about thirty seconds before I smashed my lips onto his. When I pulled away, my hand automatically moved to his abdomen, as if I was expecting to fell a slight bulge. Harry chuckled and said, "Dray, dearest love, I'm only a month along! I'm not gonna start showing for another two!"

Something from Harry's explanation finally caught up to me, suddenly worried I asked, "Angel? What did you mean by 'guinea pig'?"

By the way Harry started acting, made me realize he didn't want me to ask that question. That only heightened my worry, and without even realizing it, I adjusted my position so that I was blocking his stomach from view.

I put my hand on his cheek and turned his face so he was looking at me in the eye. I knew it was harder for him to lie to me when I was looking at him in the eye and he soon gave up on resisting and finally told me. "Dray, I knew you wanted a child and you know I've always wanted one, too. So, when Hermione told me about her new spell about a month ago, I was all for it! She said that she didn't know if it would work, but I used my smile and she permitted me to be the test subject. So, she was ecstatic when I started exhibiting signs of pregnancy that a woman goes through. You know, mood swings, morning sickness, stuff like that. Are you mad?"

I grinned a little then I gently placed my lips on his while moving the hand that rested on his stomach in a circular motion. I broke the kiss and put my forehead on his, my hand still on his stomach. "No, Angel, I'm not mad. On the contrary, this is the second happiest day of my life." I leaned back and shook my head, as if it were obvious.

Harry, looking confused, asked, "Um, second?"

"Well, love; _obviously_ the happiest day of my life was when we were married! And nothing is going to change that," I told him.

At that moment Lavender came back to take our orders. "Okay, love birds, what would ya like?"

I looked at the menu and picked the first thing that I saw, "Um, I'll have the vegetarian ravioli." Okay, so I'm not a vegetarian, but I do love veggies!

Harry didn't even need to look at the menu, "I'll have the Heirloom tomato salad."

Lavender nodded and went to place our order. I looked at Harry in awe, "You didn't even look at the menu! How'd you know what you wanted?"

Harry smiled and said simply, "Because, I know this is your favorite restaurant and that you'd take me here for going out. So, while I was at work I looked this place on the Wizard Wide Web and looked at the menu beforehand. I picked the cheapest thing on the menu."

I was angry about that, but I let it go. I didn't want to stress Harry out with me being angry with him. I noticed that my hand was still moving the hard planes of his stomach, so I removed it, slightly embarrassed.

Harry pouted at me and put my hand back on his stomach then asked, "What do you want anyway?" I was more than a little confused by the question, so I just looked at him. Harry saw my face then added, "A boy or a girl?" His hand went down to his stomach and let it rest there. I laced my fingers with his.

I thought about the answer for a moment, "Both. I've always wanted two kids and I know you want a bigger family. I would prefer the boy to be older, to protect the sister, but as long as the kid's healthy, I don't really care. Wait a second, what are you going to do about work? I'm not having you run around on those dangerous Auror missions!"

"Draco, calm down. I've already spoken to Kingsly, he knows that I'm, you know." He gestured down at his stomach with our hands. "So, we've decided that I'm going to work until I reach six months. I won't be working in the field, though; I'll be in the office doing paper work. After the child is born, I'm going to take a year off work. To see if I'd rather be at home with the kid or in the office, if I decide to stay home with the kid they will hold my position they'll hold my position until the kid goes off to Hogwarts."

I took all of that in, "Who else knows?" I couldn't wait to tell my friends down in The Misuse of Magical Creatures Office. Well, I may have been a Slytherine, but I do love animals!

At that moment, Lavender placed our plates in front of us and left. We sat there eating for a little, just enjoying each other's company. Harry finished his salad fairly quickly and answered my question, "Oh, just you, Mione, and Kingsly. So, have fun telling all of your friends. I personally can't wait to see the look on Ron's face!" I laughed at this, imagining the image myself.

Once we were both done eating, Lavender came back with the bill; I'd already told her we wouldn't have dessert. I took the check and blocked it from Harry's view. I'd pay for our anniversary dinner weather he liked it or not! The bill was only five Galleons; I've done worse damage by myself. I put the money on the check and they magically flew into the cash register. I left three Sickles and a Knut on the table as a tip. Then I pulled Harry out of the booth and walked outside, hand in hand.

I was about to Apparate us home when Harry pulled on my arm. "I can't Apparate or be Apparated anywhere, it's too dangerous." He lovingly stroked his still flat stomach. I nodded and led him to one of the fireplaces that lined the buildings. I looked at him and he nodded, at least this was safe for him.

I took a handful of Floo Powder and said the word, "Home!" In a matter of seconds, Harry and I stood in our elegant bedroom. I looked at the bed, black frame with the silver and gold blankets that we used for every season, except winter, when we used our red and green blankets. Harry yawned and started getting ready for bed; I decided to do the same.

Once we were both comfortable, Harry scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him passionately for a good two minutes then I moved my lips down to his stomach. "Good night little baby, Papa and Daddy will see you in eight months," I whispered and pressed my lips to his stomach.

That night, I dreamt of the most beautiful babies on the planet.

**A/N I must thank SwarmOfFanGirls, Torahamutaro-chan, MissBellaBlack, xXCaRaXx, and Tainted Angel-foreverandalways for the reviews! Any ideas for chappie number 6? Let me know! Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Six

Harry's POV

Four months later

I was sitting in Hermione's office with Draco by my side. We were waiting on Hermione to come back with our monthly test results. Draco's fingers were drumming nervously on my stomach. Slightly annoyed, I placed my hand over his to make him stop. "Draco, enough! That's really irritating! And imagine how it feels for the twins?"

Draco bowed his head, "I'm sorry Angel I'm just worried. You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"That's because one of _your_ kids keeps hitting me in the gut or the bladder at night. I can tell you right now, that that one is going to be hard to put down for a nap!" I nudged him gently and kissed his forehead.

Draco grinned and put his face down to my swollen stomach and said, "The second you two get out here, you're both grounded. One because you keep your Daddy awake at night and the other one for letting the first one keep Daddy awake." He then kissed my stomach like always. Finally he brought his lips up to mine. He kissed me passionately and I moaned with pleasure.

The sound of high heels clicking out in the hallway made us separate. I looked at Draco and pouted but he gave me a look that said 'we'll continue in private'. Hermione walked in holding a manila folder. Draco tightened his grip on me.

Hermione smiled at my overprotective husband and said, "The twins are doing fine so far. They are the proper size that they should be and I couldn't detect anything wrong with them. So, in other words, Drake, they're perfectly fine."

I hopped off of the table, causing Draco to gasp and flutter around me making sure I didn't hurt myself. I walked over to my friend and hugged her, "Thanks so much Mione! It's nice to have a friend that's a Healer. By the way, how're you and Viktor?"

Hermione giggled and broke out of my hug, "You aren't the only Pregnant Princess, Harry!"

I pulled Hermione back into a hug and said, "Oh, congratulations! Hey, that means you're gonna have a bunch of Quidditch stars for kids!"

Hermione's remark was quick but kind, "Well, so will you! You were the youngest Seeker in a century and Draco wasn't that bad either!"

The three of us laughed at that for a while. Once we calmed down, Hermione told us, "Alright, now don't forget you have another appointment exactly one month from now. And, don't be strangers! Feel free to come to the Krum residence any time you want!"

"We'll try Mione," Draco assured her and then wrapped his arm around my waist and walked out, with me in tow. Draco ushered me into the fireplace and followed after me. Once making sure he had a good grip on me, he grabbed the powder and said "Home!"

Once in our bedroom, Draco gently shoved me to the bed and sat me down. He sat next to me and kissed me with so much passion that my toes curled. I was happy that I finally had his full attention for just a few moments. Both of his hands were knotted in my hair, pressing my face closer to his. My hands were on his shoulders, pressing his body closer to mine. Then, all to soon the twins decided that Papa had paid enough attention to me because both of them kicked my stomach, knowing that Papa would feel it. I let out a low grunt and pulled away from Draco.

Draco smirked and put his face down by my stomach again, "Yes, little ones, I know you're there. But I think that Daddy needs Papa's attention right now." Draco kissed my stomach again and I sighed. Draco was leaning in to kiss me when I turned my head away. "Angel, what is it," Draco said, shocked that I'd rejected him.

"Why is it that we can't have a nice make out session without you pulling away to talk to the twins? I would _love_ to have your full attention for more than two minutes! But, no! When was the last time we went out to dinner, Draco? Or, an even better question, when was the last time you told me you loved me?" My voice was getting louder with each sentence. One of the twins was gently nudging my stomach, trying to calm me down.

Draco looked like a fish out of water for a moment but finally found his voice, "I say I love you every night!"

"Yeah, to my stomach," I scoffed at him. "I meant to my face! With you looking me in the eyes! Remember our wedding? I've never seen your eyes so full of love! Where did that go, Draco? WHERE?"

I didn't realize that I was standing with my hands clenched into fists. Both of the twins were trying to calm me down now, the house shook violently with my power. Draco stood and wrapped me in his arms. Despite my struggling, I couldn't get free. Draco was rubbing soothing circles on my back trying to calm me and the twins were gently pressing their hands and feet against my abdomen.

After standing like that for a good five minutes, my anger subsided and I wrapped my arms around Draco's middle and sobbed into his shoulder. Draco moved his hand from my back to the back of my head and started petting me while whispering, "Shh, Angel, shh. It's alright. The love is still here, I promise you that. I've just been a little sidetracked, preparing for the twins. I promise to start giving you the attention you need. I never meant to neglect you, honest. Angel, you're the most important thing to me. Even more important than the twins. I love you more than my own life. I'd trade all of my magic in a heartbeat, if it meant keeping you alive." Draco pulled back and kissed my lips with urgency, and I could feel the love there. I could feel it in the way he held me in his arms and how he gently sat me back down, not breaking our kiss once.

We got more into the kiss and I broke it so I could breath. Draco's lips however moved down to my jaw, neck, and throat, all the while whispering "I love you" against my skin. Draco greedily brought my mouth back to his and I moaned with pleasure and love. Draco's cold tongue traced my _lips_ asking for entrance, I shuddered with pleasure and allowed his tongue entrance.

After a while, it was hard to tell whose tongue was whose. However we continued. We kissed for what felt like a half an hour, but Draco was done with me just sitting next to him. Growling a little into my mouth, he lifted me easily into his lap. I pulled back to grin at him, he smirked at me and started to suck on my neck at my pulse point. I wrapped both my legs around his waist and locked my arms around his neck. He looked up from my neck and knotted his fingers in my hair and crushed his mouth onto mine once more.

Once we were truly done, we were both panting and gasping for air. Draco refused to let me off of his lap. I glanced up at the alarm clock and it read 2:15 in the afternoon. We've been in a make out session for only ten minutes! It felt like hours!

Content with the amount of attention I received today, I changed into a pair of old sweat pants and one of Draco's T-shirts so I could get started on the housework. When I was done changing Draco came up behind me and whispered, "You look very hot in that T-shirt." I glanced down to see what shirt I was wearing and shuddered in distaste. _Yuck,_ I thought_, a Slytherine shirt!_ _Well, maybe I could get it so dirty that Draco would have to throw it out. _Grinning at this thought, I went ahead with my task.

**A/N Hey guys, sorry this chapter was kind of a filler. I thought that I made it clear in the previous chapters that the Wizarding World was okay with gay marriages and pregnancies. Sorry if it wasn't real obvious. I need to thank SwarmOfFanGirls, Torahamutaro-chan, Cheese-In-The-Tree, Beths, and SamerAJay for the reviews. If you're all really good, I might put chappie 7 up today, too. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Seven

Draco's POV

Three months later

I was standing in the middle of a pure white room, covered in paint. I did a quick drying spell and levitated the baby furniture into the room. Two cribs and two changing tables, both white. When the babies were born, they walls, cribs, and changing tables would magically change color depending on the gender of the twins. Harry refused to learn the sex of the babies and I agreed whole heartedly, it was a lot more fun when you didn't know.

I heard a soft laugh from the doorway and I spun around. My eight month pregnant husband was looking at me and shaking his head. "Dray, why didn't you just paint the walls magically? You're a mess!" Harry walked over to me and put his head against my shoulder, "Ugh, it looks like a hospital room!"

I kissed his head, accidentally getting paint in his hair. I stifled a giggle and said, "Don't worry; it'll look way cuter once the twins arrive. You know, I kind of like coming home and having you here waiting for me! I love you, even if your hair is turning white at twenty years old!"

"WHAT!" Harry gasped, completely horror struck. He dashed to the bathroom as quickly as he could with a pregnant stomach, with me on his heels calling after him.

"Angel slow down! You could hurt yourself!"

Harry made it to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I came up behind him grinning like an idiot. Harry turned around and started laughing. He then took his wand and magically removed the paint from his hair. I put my hands on his would be hips and he put his arms around my neck. I slowly leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. However, the second my lips made contact with his, he shoved me away and went to the toilet.

I could feel the terror in the pit of my stomach like a block of ice. My mind flashed to seven months ago when I found him puking over the toilet. I watched as a clear liquid propelled itself out of Harry's mouth. I went over to him and rubbed his back and I was about to flush the toilet when I saw that in the clear liquid there were also flecks of red.

Harry looked at me, "Something's wrong." His face was a mask of pure horror. His hand went to his stomach as he stood and walked to the fireplace. I followed him and put my arm around him. I grabbed the Floo Powder and screamed, "St. Mungo's!"

**A/N Ohhhh, it's a cliffy! Thanks to my reviewers, SwarmOfFanGirls, Torahamutaro-chan, Beths, Cheese-In-The-Tree, SamerAJay, and Elektra107. Since I posted two chappies today, I might not post tomorrow. I'M KIDDING!! Jeez, put away the torches and pitchforks already! lol, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Eight

Harry's POV

My water broke. That was the only thought running through my mind. I'm only eight months along. Why'd my water break? I remember Hermione telling me about the way my water would break.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in Hermione's office; right after the spell had been cast. "Now, Harry, your pregnancy will be a little different from a woman's. Your only birthing option will be C-section and your water will break differently. When you're about to go into labor, you will puke. The puke will have the consistency of glue and it will be clear. If there is a problem-which I doubt there will be-the puke will contain flecks of blood."

END O' FLASHBACK

We were sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Well, I was sitting, Draco on the other hand was shouting at the receptionist. "I DON'T CARE IF HEALER KRUM HAS OTHER PATIENTS! I'D APPRICIATE IT IF YOU COULD PAGE HER! SHE TOLD US THAT THE SECOND THAT HARRY WENT INTO LABOR TO LET HER KNOW! NOW I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I WOULDN'T WANT HER MAD AT ME!"

A look of terror crossed the receptionist's face, imagining Hermione angry with her and she clearly didn't like what her mind's eye saw. "Healer Krum to the front desk, please," her voice was squeaky due to fear. Draco nodded, clearly pleased and he rushed back to my side.

When he sat next to me I looked at him, my eyes wide and wet with tears I refused to let fall. Draco pulled me into him and started petting the back of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. "Don't worry, Angel, Mione will make everything better," Draco cooed as he rocked me back and forth.

After what seemed like years, Hermione finally rushed into the waiting room. She then stormed up to the receptionist and said through clenched teeth, "What is so important to drag me away from one of my patients giving birth." The receptionist was too scared to speak.

Draco, still rocking me, said in an urgent tone, "Your guinea pig." His voice cracked a little at the end. I looked up at his face and saw that he was crying, silently. I clutched to him tighter, praying to Merlin, God, Buddha, Zeus-whoever was up there-that everything would be okay.

Hermione caught sight of us and called for an orderly to put me in a wheelchair. When the orderly got to me, it took both him and Hermione to pry me away from Draco. Granted, Draco didn't want to let me go, either. However, they got me off of Draco and started wheeling me away.

But before I was through the doors, I heard Hermione say, "I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't allow you in the operating room. I'm not allowed to be in there, either because Harry is a friend of mine. I'm sorry." With that Hermione left my husband standing there looking as though he was smacked in the face.

I started screaming at Hermione, "NO! Hermione, p-please, you've g-got to let him in! He pr-promised me that he'd b-be with me! Please!"

Hermione looked at me for a millisecond and then motioned for Draco to follow, defeated. Draco ran up to me at full speed and took my hand in his. He kissed it and I sobbed, "Dray, I'm scared!"

"I know, Angel, so am I," Draco let more tears fall from his eyes. We were wheeled into a room and the orderly and Draco changed me into a hospital gown. The orderly levitated me onto the bed and left. Draco sat down next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I hid my face into his neck and started to cry. Draco kept rocking me and hushing me and cooing something or other.

After about two minutes, a witch walked in wearing Healer scrubs. She was older than us, probably about thirty-eight. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. When she spoke, her voice was kind. "Harry, Draco, I'm Nikki. I'm Hermione's superior and I will be performing the operation. Hermione told me all about her spell and I feel confident that everything will go fine. Whenever you two are ready, just let me know."

Draco looked up at the Healer and said, "We're ready now…As long as I can be with him." The Healer nodded and put me back in the wheelchair and pushed me down to the operating room.

Once inside, I was given a numbing potion and a small dose of a sleeping draught. Draco took his place by my head and kissed me on my forehead. I felt his tears drop onto my face. He brushed them away and took my hand as the sleep overpowered me.

I woke up several hours later; I heard sobbing from somewhere in the room and I looked up. Draco was sitting in a chair holding a blue bundle. Draco looked up from the bundle and said, "He protected his sister, even though he was younger." My brain was still muddled up from sleep and I didn't understand.

"Dray, what d'you mean? Where's the other one?" A nurse came in with a cradle at that moment and Draco put the baby inside it. Tubes automatically went into the child's arms and nose.

Draco walked over to me, sat down, and said, "When Nikki was operating; she went for the boy first. However, the boy squirmed out of Nikki's reach and shoved the girl forward. The Healers did all they could to save our little girl but, Angle, she died."

**A/N Gracias! For the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but my laptop wouldn't play nice today! So, I'm gonna update two chappies today, if I can finish 9. Well, anyhum enjoy! Oh, yeah, I got the inspiration for Nikki because she's my mommy! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: J

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Nine

Draco's POV

I was sitting in a chair in Harry's room with my son in my arms. He was asleep and I was rocking him. I tried to keep my sobbing to a minimum so I wouldn't wake Harry or the baby. The baby whimpered in his sleep. Looking down at the premature bundle, I sobbed, "Don't worry, Papa's here. Papa won't let anything happen to you. You'll be the safest child in the world. I won't let anything happen to you or Daddy." My son had Harry's hair I didn't know whose eyes he had yet.

I looked up to see Harry looking at me. He looked tired and confused. I'd better tell him now instead of him finding out later. "He protected his sister, even though he was younger," I told him, my voice thick with tears.

Harry still looked confused and disorientated, "Dray, what d'you mean? Where's the other one?" A nurse came in with a cradle and I put my son inside, I didn't watch the lifelines make their way inside of him.

I walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. I took a deep shuddering breath and explained, "When Nikki was operating; she went for the boy first. However, the boy squirmed out of Nikki's reach and shoved the girl forward. The Healers did everything they could to save our little girl but, Angel, she died."

I watched as the blood drained from Harry's face. I pulled him into my chest and he started crying. I tried to be strong for him but I couldn't keep the tears from falling. My beautiful baby girl! "Wh-what d-did she l-look like," Harry's voice was muffled by my chest.

I swallowed at the lump in my throat as I remembered Nikki pulling the limp form of my daughter out of Harry. "S-she had my hair and your eyes. She was beautiful! Harry, if you don't want anymore kids, I understand."

Harry looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy and despite the seriousness of the situation I couldn't help but think he still looked amazing. He wiped his nose and the back of his hand and whispered, "If she had your hair, of course she was beautiful. I still want more kids, but not right away, okay? I don't think I could handle that."

"I know, Angel, I wouldn't make you go through that again until you were ready." I told him, while wiping away the tears on his cheeks. "What do you want to name our son? I honestly don't care what you name him; any name is fine with me."

Harry thought for a second, "Can we name him James Draconius Malfoy-Potter?"

I smiled at him, "That is the most perfect name I've ever heard. Much better than the one I had in mind, Scorpius Severus. Do you want to hold him?" Harry nodded, smiling for the first time since we got to the hospital. I stood up and went to the cradle and gently lifted James. Once he was set in my arms properly, I walked him over to Harry.

Harry reached for James and took him from me. James stirred and woke up, opening his eyes. They were the exact same color as mine. James put one hand out towards Harry and Harry gave James his index finger. Harry looked completely at peace with James in his arms. "Hey, hi, James, I'm your Daddy. It's nice to finally meet you. You're going to be the most loved child on the face of the Earth. You're definitely going to be in Gryffindor for what you did," Harry cooed.

"He looks exactly like you, Angel. That means he's my Baby Angel!" I told him, my chest swelling with pride.

Harry looked up and smiled his angelic smile, as if to prove my point. He bent down and kissed James on his head. "Oh, Dray, his eyes are beautiful! But they'll never compare to the original."

He swooped in and kissed his wonderfully full lips. James put his other hand out towards me and I, also, gave him my index finger. We were completely at peace just being with each other. Nothing could ruin this moment…except.

Hermione walked in at that moment and smiled at the three of us. "Sorry. But I need to ask a few questions." Without waiting for an answer, she waltzed in and grabbed James from my and Harry's grips. Harry cried out, frightened for our son. I put my hand on the small of his back and started rubbing soothing circles there. "I'm sorry again. Harry, don't worry, he's fine. Now, can I ask my questions?"

Harry nodded, eyes darting from the cradle to Hermione. Hermione heaved herself into a chair. She absentmindedly stroked her pregnant stomach while she thought of how to word her question. Finally, she sighed, "Harry, did you do anything early on in the pregnancy that could cause a premature birth and a miscarriage?"

Harry's blood drained from his face once again, "Well…"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Ten

Harry's POV

Draco rubbed his hand up and down my back, trying to get me to talk. I swallowed at the lump in my throat before I spoke again. "The fourth of April was our one year anniversary, as you well know Mione. About five minutes left of work that day; I checked the calendar, merely to look at something other than my mountain of paperwork. When I saw the date, I started crying. I hadn't gotten a chance to get Draco a present, you see? Well, Ron calmed me down and told me about how he had a date with a girl later that night. The girl he had a date with happens to be his steady girlfriend of eight months, Ashley. He told me…" Hermione cleared her throat, impatient for me to get to the point. Draco shot her a death glare while I turned Gryffindor red. "Umm… Anyway, I wished him luck with his date and I…" The words got caught in my throat.

I tried several times to finish my sentence, but fell short each time. Hermione was looking at me questioningly and Draco was looking at me with worry and concern in his eyes. Seeing the look in Dray's eyes made me look down at my hands and fidget in his arms. That made Dray even more worried and he, reflexively, tightened his arms around me. Sensing my hesitation to answer, Draco put his lips to my ear. "Angel," he breathed. "Whatever it is, say it. I promise that everything will be fine. No one is going to take me or James away from you if you tell the truth." He nipped at my ear lobe and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

I took a deep steadying breath, squared my shoulders, looked Hermione directly in the eye, and said, "I Apparated home." Draco gasped and let go of me as though I'd just electrocuted him. He then sprang up from the bed and ran and picked up James, checking him over making sure he didn't die while we were talking. "But it was an accident! At the time, I didn't know that Apparation would hurt the baby! Hermione, you didn't call me until just after I popped into the living room. I didn't even think anything of what I'd just done! Please, you have to believe that I didn't do it one purpose!" I held my hand out to Draco, begging him to come back to my arms.

Hermione was just gaping blankly at me. Draco, on the other hand, was furious. He had James in his arms and looked as though he was shielding him from something. Then it clicked as to what Dray was shielding our son from; me. I'd realized that I'd rather face Voldemort one hundred times than see Draco looking at me like that. We've been together since third year, for Merlin's sake! How could he look at me like I'm a monster? My voice thick with tears, I pleaded one last time with my husband, my world-no, my universe. "Draco, I love you. Please, it was an accident. Kind of like yesterday when you got paint in my hair. Please…" I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I went to walk over to him but I lost my balance due to all of the numbing potions that I had to take.

Faster than I'd ever seen him move before, Draco handed James to Hermione and ran up to catch me just before I hit the ground. He sat me gently on the floor and he sat on his knees in front of me. "Angel! Easy, easy, love! I-I know it was an accident on your part! I'm not mad at you! I didn't mean for it to come across that way! I'm sorry, if you thought I was mad at you. I love you so much," Draco cooed to me as he gently pulled me into his chest.

I looked up from his chest, "If you're not mad at me then who?"

Draco looked up from my face and hissed, "Hermione. She should've told you when she first cast the spell that you couldn't Apparate, instead of waiting a month." Hermione looked at us, shocked. She was about to say something but Dray cut her off, "Get out! Leave us in peace; I'll let you know when you may come back in." With that Hermione left us.

Draco picked me up and set me back in the bed. He then walked over to James and brought him back over to me. I took the little boy in my arms and kissed him. Draco conjured up a bottle filled with formula and handed it to me. I placed the bottle over James' lips and he opened his mouth and accepted the formula. Once done with the bottle, James settled into my arms and fell asleep. Draco looked down at James and smiled.

I looked at Dray and whispered, "Can we still name our daughter? I want you to pick her name."

Dray paused for a minute, thinking. Finally he said, "Kaine Harriet Malfoy-Potter."

I smiled up at him and kissed his lips. "That is the prettiest name I've ever heard. Better than the one I had in mind, Lynn Marie." With that, I settled in Draco's arms as James settled deeper into mine. We were a perfect family… well, almost.

**A/N: I love you all!! Thanks for r&r-ing (reading&reviewing)! Thank goodness my Great Aunt has internet!! I felt so bad that I couldn't update!! Bye, I LOVES YOU ALL!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Eleven 

Draco's POV

Six years later

It was Christmas time and Harry and I were taking the kids to Diagon Alley to talk to Santa Clause. I was pushing the stroller that contained the sleeping forms of my two year old twin sons, Lucian and Cassias. The twins were the exact opposite of their big brother, J.D.; they had my hair and Harry's eyes… much like J.D.'s dead twin sister.

_No, _I growled at myself._ This is a happy time! You shouldn't be thinking about that!_ I was scowling at nothing in particular, when I felt a warm hand touch my forearm and another hand tugging on my pant leg. I met Harry's questioning gaze with a pointed look at J.D. and Harry understood completely. I then gave J.D. a comforting smile.

As I strode next to my husband I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to his barley swollen stomach. This child, for I refused to say children considering Harry and I had always conceived twins, would be our last pregnancy. The spell could last for the couple's lifetime, but Harry and I felt that four, Merlin forbid five, children were enough.

As we got closer to the crowed of children, J.D. became anxious. He kept on running ahead of us, slipping often on the unseen ice, causing Harry to rush behind him every time he nearly lost his balance. Harry led J.D. away from the ice and onto the sidewalk. Harry told J.D. to stay put and stopped right outside a window of the Quidditch supply store. I walked up behind him, "Angel? What are you doing?"

Harry turned back to me, his angelic smile in place. "Nothing, nothing at all," I leant in and kissed his lips. "Oh, Dragon," he murmured against my lips. He smirked as Harry used his pet name for me. A name he usually used when we were alone in our room at night. I pulled away, intending to wrap my arm around my delicate husband's waist, when he suddenly spun around.

"J.D.," Harry called. When he received no answer, he grew frantic and so did I. "J.D. where are you?" Harry rushed ahead into the crowed jostling and shoving at the people that got in his way. I was right behind him with the twins.

We were searching for our son for ten minutes until we found him outside of a toy store. With a cry of relief, Harry ran forward and picked up the six-year-old in his arms. I saw the relief leave his face as it was replaced with anger. "James Draconius, what did I tell you? I told you to stay put while I looked at a store! Do you have _any _idea how worried Papa and I were?" Harry was shouting.

J.D. looked at Harry with wide eyes, stunned. Usually, Harry was the calm one and never yelled. So, he knew he was in trouble. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to worry you or Papa. I promise that I won't do it again! Can we go see Santa now?" J.D.'s eyes were wet with tears.

Harry was still angry and so was I. I walked up with the stroller, just as Harry set J.D. down on the ground. Harry stepped back and took hold of the stroller, cooing to the blonde two-year-olds. I walked up to J.D. and grabbed his hand. "Absolutely not! You had Daddy and me in a panic! You know it's not safe for you to wander away from us! Not to mention, it isn't safe for Daddy to worry too much! No, we are going home and you will be grounded for a week!" I started pulling J.D. along, Harry following closely behind us with the stroller.

"B-but, Papa…" J.D. started to whine. However when he saw the looks on both Harry and my faces, he stopped his protests.

If I wasn't shouting before, I was now. "JAMES DRACONIUS MALFOY-POTTER! IF YOU DON'T GET AHEAD OF ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE, YOU'LL BE GROUNDED UNTIL CHRISTMAS!"

I saw a look of indignation in J.D.'s eyes, something he inherited from me was his hot temper. "NO! I- I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!"

Everything seemed to freeze where it stood. Harry's eyes were really wide and tears were filling them. J.D., after realizing what he said, put his hand over his mouth and started shaking his head. Luke and Cass, who had woken up when I started shouting, were starting to cry. As for myself, I was numb. I was lost in memories that were exactly twenty years old.

FLASHBACK

"Dragon, what did I tell you? I told you not to run off! How dare you defy my orders?!" I was six and standing in front of my very angry mother.

I bowed my head in respect, not love, respect. "Forgive me, Mother. May we go to the Quidditch shop, please?"

My Father walked up and knocked me on my head with his cane. I refused to yet the yelp of pain escape my lips. Tears stung at the back of my eyes. "Absolutely not, you insolent brat!" He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and started dragging me down the snowy path. "Boys who defy their mothers do not go to Quidditch shops. Nor do they get a Christmas."

"But, Father…" I was cut of by another knock on my head then by my father's voice, loud and painful in my young sensitive ears.

"DRACONIUS LUCIUS MALFOY! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND START ACTING LIKE THE ARISTOCRAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!"

My temper, which was worse than my father's for I was combined with the Black temper and the Malfoy temper, flared inside of me. "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO ACT LIKE AN ARISTOCRAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ARISTOCRAT! I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Back in Malfoy Manor, I was kept in the dungeons for two weeks with no food for my 'insolence'. After that first punishment, I started behaving like the aristocrat-or as I called the title, aristobrat-I was supposed to be.

END O' FLASHBACK

"Dray? Dray, love, are you okay?" Harry was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I-I'm fine. I was just remembering something from my childhood." I started walking and I turned to look at something in the shop window and saw my reflection. My face was tear streaked and paler than usual. "Well, come on, let's go home."

Harry nodded and grabbed J.D.'s hand with one hand and pushed the stroller with the other. I took the stroller from Harry and pushed it towards the fireplaces. Once outside the fireplaces, I took Luke and held onto him while Harry took Cass. I shrunk the stroller and put it in my pocket. The five of us stepped into the fireplace and bunched close together. Since I was the only one with a free hand, I grabbed the Floo Powder and said, "Home."

**A/N: Hello peoples of Earth and all of you internet weilding critters! I hoped you enjoyed this chappie. I wanted to go into Draco's childhood a little and I thought doing it around Christmas would be a good idea. Thanks for all of the reviews. Also, thanks for putting me on your Favs lists! I LOVES ALL OF YA! XOXO ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Twelve

Harry's POV

Back at the house, I took Luke from Draco and held both of the twins in my arms. Draco nodded at me and the boys and headed off into our room, closing the door behind him. I walked down the hallway into the twins' room and started getting them ready for bed. Once they were clean, I set them into the appropriate cribs. I switched on the Snitch shaped night light, turned off the room's light, and walked out of the room leaving the door open a crack. I then went to deal with J.D.

Crossing the hall, I opened the door without knocking-something I never did-to confront my six year old son. _Man_, _facing Voldemort was easier than parenthood._ J.D. was sitting on his bed, sniffling. I sat down next to him and pulled him into my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck, like he did when he was a baby and sick, and started crying. I rubbed his back and eventually calmed him down. He pulled back and put his hands on my stomach and put his ear against my heart. "J.D., do you know why you're in trouble?" I asked the little boy, hoping I wouldn't have to start shouting again.

"Yes, Daddy, I understand." J.D. whimpered and buried his face in my chest.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "You didn't mean it when you said you hated us, did you?"

"No, I'm so sorry! I love you and Papa and Luke and Cass more than anything! I love Kaine, too." J.D. started rubbing my stomach.

I felt the blood drain from my face and tears sting in my eyes. "H-how do you know about Kaine?"

J.D. shrugged, "I hear you and Papa talking about her lots. I can't wait for her to come! I really want to meet her! Do you think she'll like me as a big brother?"

I kissed his head and picked him up, "No, J.D., love you is a better way to put it." With that I tucked him into his bed, turned off the light, and left his room. Quietly closing J.D.'s door, I leaned against it and sighed. Finally, I stood up straight-well, as straight as I could-squared my shoulders and walked to my and Draco's room.

When I got into my room, I found the bathroom door shut. Sighing, I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. I stripped down to my boxers and pulled the pants on over them. I levitated my dirty clothes into the hamper and went over to the bathroom door. I rapped lightly on the door and waited for Draco to answer. He didn't. Shaking my head, I walked over to the bed and laid down in my spot.

I was almost asleep when I heard the bathroom door open. I carefully sat up and looked up at Draco. I gasped at what I saw, his once shoulder length blonde hair was now jaw length and a mousy brown color. "Dr-Dragon! What did you do? Why?" I attempted to get out of bed, but got my foot tangled up in the blanket and fell. Draco rushed up and caught me. He righted me and cupped my face with one hand and my barley swollen stomach with the other. I looked him in the eye and saw an all too familiar gleam. A gleam I haven't seen since second year. This was the gleam of an angry child, an abused child, and an unloved child.

Draco smirked at me, not smiled, smirked, "Well, Harry, I was becoming too much like my father. So…I cut my hair with a razor and colored it." He scoffed, "Honestly, I thought I married someone _smart_. Apparently all I married was a pretty face." I could smell Muggle beer on his breath, he was drunk. Although, it didn't take a lot to make Draco drunk, he was a light weight. His gentle caress became a rough grasp as he shoved my lips to his.

I struggled to get away from him. I hated to see him like this, I had only seen him like this once before. That was when we were first married, for some reason he had a beer in the morning to celebrate our matrimony. He pretty much became very…aggressive in everything he did.

No matter how much I struggled, he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I finally wrenched my face from his and slapped him across his face, hard. He looked at me with wide eyes and he let me go. He turned around to look at the full length mirror hanging on the back of our door. He rushed up to it and touched the glass. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and started sobbing. "Dragon," I walked up to him and dropped beside him. "Please, Dragon. Please, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to slap you, but you wouldn't stop! I hate seeing you like this!" I placed my hand on his shoulder. He covered my hand with his and nodded. He then stood up and picked me up off of the floor and carried me to the bed bridal style. "Déjà vu," I told him. He smiled a real smile and placed me on the bed, gently.

"Ugh, Angel, what was I thinking? I can't believe I dyed and cut my beautiful hair! I'll be right back," he rushed into the bathroom and when he came back out, his hair was back to normal, at least in color. "Now, how about we continue what we were doing a few minutes ago…only more romantic."

I smiled seductively and nodded. He was just about to lean in when it felt like my esophagus got shorter. I ran to the bathroom and decided to take a ride on the porcelain bus. When I was done puking up the cinnamon roasted almonds I'd eaten at Diagon Alley, I sat down next to the toilet and looked down at my stomach. Draco came in and picked me up again. He was going to walk out the door when I braced my hands against the frame. He set me down and I walked over to the sink so I could rinse my mouth of the disgusting bile.

I walked up to Draco, who bent down and swept me back into his arms. "Dragon, why is it that you have to carry me everywhere, huh?" I asked, with a fake pout on my lips. I nuzzled my face into his neck and gave him a love bite.

He sat us down on the bed with me in his lap. "Simple, Angel. I don't want you to get hurt. If I could, I'd carry you everywhere. Whether you were pregnant or not" Draco cooed at me as if I were a baby. Draco rolled over so that he was on top of me and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

We had a wonderful make out session. It was filled with love and tenderness and passion. When we pulled apart, we cuddled for half an hour. "Draco, J.D.'s heard us talking about Kaine." I told him with my head against his chest.

I felt his spine stiffen, "Oh? What did he say?" His voice was very tight and controlled.

I untangled one of my arms and stretched towards the bedside table. My hand groped around the surface until I found what I was looking for. I brought my hand back and looked at the urn. It was white marble and inscribed on it were the words 'Kaine Harriet Malfoy-Potter'. My throat got tight and tears welled in my eyes, "Um, ha, he thinks that Kaine is coming in six months." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I buried my face in Draco's chest, staining his T-shirt with my tears. "W-why? Why d-did I do it, D-Dray? Why did I _h-have_ to A-Apparate? Why couldn't I have u-used the Floo N-Network like I a-always did? If I hadn't have been so st-stupid, Kaine would b-be here t-t-too! It's m-my f-f-fault!"

Draco wrenched the urn from my grasp and set it back on the bedside table. He sat up straight and pulled me tight into his chest. He rocked us back and forth all the while rubbing my back and cooing, "It wasn't your fault, Angel! You didn't know that Apparating would do anything. If it's anyone's fault, it's Hermione's! She should've told you when you first had the spell cast on you! _It_ _wasn't your fault_!"

I nodded a little against his chest. Draco pulled me away from his chest so he could kiss my lips. As he was wiping the tears off of my cheeks I confessed, "You know, this may sound crazy but, ever since Kaine…any way. Um, I felt like this family was missing something."

Draco smiled at me, "Same here." He lightly pressed his lips to my tear streaked cheek. "I think I figured out what's missing."

"Enlighten me, please."

"We only have sons," he told me.

I glared at him a little, "So, I love all of my sons! And so do you! What does that have to do with anything?"

"No, Angel, that isn't what I meant! Silly! Of course I love my sons! What I meant was, we had a daughter but lost her. This family is missing a daughter!" He knelt down so his face was hovering over my belly. Surprisingly, instead of kissing it, he put his forehead on it and murmured, "Please be a girl. Please, Merlin, just give us a girl." With that, he laid down with me still wrapped in his arms. And, honestly, that was the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter… All I own is a stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.**

Chapter Thirteen

Draco's POV

~Six Months Later~

That was the worst night's sleep I've ever had. I glared at my reflection and prodded my black eye. I winced slightly. I heard Harry knock on the bathroom door.

"Draco! Please, I'm sorry! It was the nightmare! I didn't mean to punch you in your eye!"

Sighing, I opened the door. "I know it was an accident. But…do me a favor?" Harry nodded. "If J.D. asks, tell him I got it because I was protecting you from a burglar."

Harry gave me a look and busted out laughing. "It was worth a shot," I muttered.

I pulled Harry into my arms and went to kiss him when I got poked in my bruised eye. Clutching my eye, I took a good look at my husband. "Why are you wearing your glasses?"

Harry felt them and said, "My contacts have been annoying me lately, so I gave up on them. At least until I can find time to make an eye appointment."

I glanced at the clock and saw it was eight. "Come on, let's go awaken the troops."

"I'll wake up J.D., you get the twins."

"Kay."

I walked into the powder blue nursery and saw two wide awake blonde toddlers. "Good morning, Luke and Cass. How are you? Come see Papa." I grabbed Cass then Luke. "Do either of you need to go potty?" Luke and Cass both nodded. I took them over to the training potties and waited for them to do their business. When they were finished I picked them up and took them into the kitchen and placed them in their high chairs.

Harry came out in a few moments with J.D. on his heels rubbing his eyes. J.D. stopped rubbing his eyes then bumped into the couch on his way to the kitchen. Then, he kicked the leg of his chair as he was climbing up it.

Harry grabbed the griddle and started whipping up some pancake batter in a bowl. Harry gestured for me to come over with a whisk. Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "J.D. needs glasses."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, I needed mine when I was about his age. Also, Professor Lupin told me my Dad told him that he needed glasses at age six."

"Okay, I'll make an appointment for him today."

"Thanks, Dray."

Harry magically cut up the pancakes for J.D. and the twins. Then sent the three plates to the table. Harry and I took our places next to the twins to make sure they ate everything. Harry ended up helping J.D. eat his food because he kept on missing the plate.

"I'll call now," I said after excusing myself from the table.

After making the appointment, I went into my and Harry's room and grabbed his overnight bag. After dressing the twins and helping J.D. get dressed, the five of us made our way to the fireplace so we could go to St. Mungo's.

Harry's C-section was today and all of us couldn't wait.

**A/N: OK I know it wasn't that good! *Hides under bed while angry readers pelt her with rotten watermelon* I hope you all can forgive me...I had major writers block with this chapter and re-wrote it about 5 times! Trust me...this was the best of the re-writes! I have some bad (or good, depends on your view) news. This story has two MAYBE three chapters left. I'm planning on two...however if you all prove your love to me, I'll do three! **


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter…All I own is a stuffed animal named Hairy Otter.

Chapter Fourteen

Harry's POV

As we walked through the doors to St. Mungo's we were greeted by our friends. Ron and his wife, Ashley, were at the front of the group. Their oldest son, Thomas Edward Weasley, was resting on his very pregnant mother's hip. Their daughter, Victorie Rae Weasley, was content in her father's arms.

Hermione, Viktor, and the Krum clan were behind the Weasleys. Hermione and Viktor had a lot of kids for people who were so young. They currently had five-three boys, Viktor Krum Junior, Hugo Nathan Krum, and Aidyn Sebastian Krum and two girls, Rose Jane Krum and Malena Nataliia Krum-with another girl on the way.

We smiled at the welcome wagon. I was holding J.D.'s hand while Draco pushed the twins' stroller. We made our way up to the receptionist and checked in. When the orderly came with a wheelchair for me, I looked at my husband solemnly. He couldn't come with me this time. I kissed him, J.D., and the twins before I sat in the wheelchair and let them wheel me into the operating room.

Once there, Healer Nikki greeted me with a kind smile as she helped me onto the table and handed me the numbing potion and the sleeping draught. I heard her tell me everything would be fine before I succumbed into unconsciousness.

I woke up some time later in my hospital room surrounded by my friends and family. I looked at my husband then my eldest son and saw-with great relief-that J.D. was now sporting a new pair of glasses. I saw that the twins were asleep in the stroller. Blinking the remainder of sleep away I looked my husband dead in the eye and asked, "Where's the baby?"

At that moment, Healer Nikki walked in carrying a…pink bundle of blankets. "She's right here," Nikki said as she placed my daughter in my arms. "What are you going to name her?" Nikki asked as she conjured up a birth certificate.

I looked at Draco; we had agreed before that we would not use the name Kaine Harriet. It wouldn't feel right to either of us. So we both picked a name that we both liked. Draco told me I could pick the first name and he'd pick the middle. Draco offered a small smile and nodded.

Looking back at my beautiful daughter I realized that she looked exactly like her sister before her. I kissed her forehead softly before I looked back up at Nikki and told her, "Her name is Dracana Lillian Malfoy-Potter."

Everyone in the room nodded at the name. I looked at Draco again. "She'll be Draca for short." Draco leaned in and kissed me gently.

"That is the prettiest name I've ever heard," he whispered before kissing me again.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter…All I own is stuffed otter named Hairy Otter.

Chapter Fifteen

Draco's POV

I pulled away from Harry and looked at our beautiful daughter in his arms. I smiled lovingly and picked up Luke and Cass from their stroller and placed them in my lap. J.D. came up and sat in the chair that was next to mine. None of us noticed all of our friends getting up and leaving to give us some privacy.

Luke and Cass stood on my legs so they could get a better look at Draca. They both touched her cheek gently and turned back to me. "Sissy?" they both asked in unison, cocking their head just like Harry.

Harry and I chuckled at our two year olds. "Yes, boys," I told them with a smile. "That's your new sister. Can you say hello to Draca?"

The twins nodded, smiling from ear to ear. They looked at the sleeping baby and whispered, "Hi, Dwaca." At that moment, Draca woke up. I looked into her eyes and I was immediately wrapped around her finger. Her eyes were a beautiful mixture of Harry's and mine; silver and emerald combining to create Jade.

Harry looked into her eyes and gasped. He then looked at me and smiled. "Dragon…she's beautiful!"

I nodded. "She's more than beautiful…she's our Princess."

Harry nodded, still smiling his Angel's smile. Harry looked over at J.D. "Cherub?" J.D. looked up at him. "Cherub, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet."

J.D. looked at Harry and pouted. "I thought you were gonna name her Kaine."

I saw Harry wince slightly. I put my hand on J.D.'s shoulder. "Cherub, this isn't the best time to talk about it."

J.D. looked up at me, silver eyes wide with indignation. "Talk about what?"

Thankfully, Nikki came in to check on Harry and Draca. "Well, Harry. I have great news and no bad news. Dracana weighs a healthy .39 stones (A/N: that's roughly 5 pounds 4 ounces. I love the Google converter!) and you can take her home today."

Harry and I looked at each other then back at Nikki. "Thank you," we said together.

XOXO

We arrived home a few hours later. I carried Luke and Cass into their room, had them go potty, then put them down for their nap. I went into the living room to find J.D. sitting on the couch and glaring at the floor with a sullen expression. I sat down next to my six year old. "Where's Daddy?"

J.D. continued to glare at the floor as he answered. "Feeding the baby a bottle in her room, then putting her down for a nap."

I nodded. I stood and walked to the nursery and found my husband sitting in a rocking chair, feeding Draca a bottle and humming a lullaby. I couldn't help but smile softly at the scene before me.

Harry looked up smiled lovingly as he stood and brought Draca up to his shoulder to burp her. When he finished, he placed Draca in her crib and walked up to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his temple.

Harry wrapped his arms around my torso and placed his head on my chest, directly above my heart. I smiled and kissed the top of his head before I murmured, "That's exactly where you belong."

Harry's eyes found mine and he sighed. "We have to tell J.D., don't we?"

I nodded solemnly before I kissed his lips. "Yes, Angel we do."

Harry nodded once then headed into our room. Before I even had time to be confused, he came back carrying the urn that held our first daughter's ashes. I looked in Harry's eyes and saw grim determination. I nodded once and followed him out into the living room.

Harry sat on one side of J.D. and I sat on the other. J.D. looked at us then at what Harry was holding in his arms. "What's that thing, Daddy?" J.D. asked Harry, pointing at the urn.

"It's rude to point, J.D." I told him automatically.

"Sorry, Papa."

Harry took a deep breath and turned the urn so Kaine's name was facing J.D. "This, J.D., is Kaine."

J.D. looked at Harry with confused eyes. J.D. opened his mouth to speak, but Harry held up a hand to stop him. "J.D.," Harry continued. "You had a twin. When I was pregnant with you and her, I did something bad. You know how Daddy can't Apparate when he's pregnant?" J.D. nodded. "Well, Daddy didn't know that when he was pregnant with you and your twin. Papa and I thought everything was fine. Then one day, Daddy went into labor one month early. Papa rushed me to the hospital and got me into surgery. Daddy was…asleep for the operation, so Papa will have to explain the rest."

J.D. turned his gaze to me as I continued where Harry left off. "You see, the reason Daddy went into labor early was because something was wrong with your twin. In the operating room, Healer Nikki went to take you out of Daddy first, but you squirmed out of reach and shoved your twin forward. Kaine was your twin, J.D. The Healers did everything they could, but they couldn't save her."

J.D. had tears in his eyes once I finished. "I had a twin?" Harry and I nodded. J.D. reached out a hand to touch the cool marble of the urn. "Hi, Kaine, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Suddenly, our house was filled with a soft tinkling voice. _That's okay, J.D._ _you tried. Daddy? Papa? I love you both. Never forget that._ Harry and I had tears running down our cheeks as we replied to the ghostly voice. "We won't Kaine, we love you, too! So very much!" The room was filled with soft laughter then, as quickly as it had come, the voice of our first daughter left.

I pulled J.D. into my lap and scooted over to wrap my arms around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around both me and J.D. as he continued to sob. Harry calmed down, and then looked at me. "She doesn't hate me!"

"Daddy, she couldn't hate you. She loved you too much. She knew it was an accident."

Harry and I both smiled at J.D. and kissed him. We all relaxed into the couch. Looking at my son and husband, and my mind on the three children sleeping in their rooms and the one watching down on us, I finally felt that our family was complete at last.

**A/N: OK...I have one more chapter to post in this story and it'll be finished. I looked at the original published date and saw that I posted the first chapter on 8-13-08. So, I thought it be fitting to post the last chapter on the stories one year anniversary! Any objections? No? Good. Cause I was gonna do it anyway! As always review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. owns Harry Potter…All I own is a stuffed animal named Hairy Otter.**

**A/N: Happy one year anniversary of Snake or Lion?! I felt that it would be highly appropriate to finish this when it started. Does that make sense? Anyway, I would appreciate it if everyone who reviewed would check out the bottom of the page when you're done with the chapter. Now...I present to you, THE FINAL INSTALMENT OF SNAKE OR LION?!**

Epilogue

No one's POV

~Eleven Years Later~

Harry and Draco stood in the back of the Great Hall with all of the other parents who were anxiously waiting for the First Year sorting. Harry and Draco's eyes swept the Great Hall. Over on the left, J.D.-who was now in his last year in school and also Head Boy-was chatting cheerfully with his Housemates. J.D. looked over at his Dad and Papa and waved, the red badge gleaming on his chest. Harry's prediction was correct; J.D. was the new Gryffindor Golden Boy.

On the opposite side of the Hall, sat Luke and Cassius. Draco grinned at his twins. They followed in their Papa's footsteps and were now the Slytherin Princes. Luke and Cassius smiled at their fathers and waved enthusiastically. Harry felt a smile quirk his lips as he thought of his now Third Year sons. They may've looked like Draco, but they definitely inherited Harry's Marauder genes.

All of the talking that had been going on stopped instantly as Professor McGonagall-who was now the Headmistress as Dumbledore decided to retire so he could fulfill his lifelong dream of opening a candy shop-ushered the new First Years through the doors. Harry and Draco spotted their daughter, Draca, in the crowed of slightly scared First Years.

As she walked through the doors, she smiled sheepishly at her Daddy and Papa. Daddy gave her a thumbs up while Papa nodded and smiled. Walking up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, she smiled at her three older brothers. They all smiled back; J.D. held up his hands to show her that he had his fingers crossed that she'd get into Gryffindor. _No pressure_, Draca thought nervously.

Everyone in the Malfoy-Potter family was on pins and needles when Draca's name was finally called. She slowly made her way up to the stool on slightly shaking legs. Draca sat down and her vision was immediately blocked by the sorting hat.

_"You're almost as difficult as your father and brothers,"_ the hat whispered in Draca's ear.

"Which father?" Draca asked slightly annoyed with the hat. To her it sounded like the hat was insulting her family.

The hat chuckled slightly at Draca's question. _"Well it wasn't Draco. I placed him in Slytherin without even touching his head. Same with your twin brothers Luke and Cassius."_ The Sorting Hat paused before saying, _"You're eldest brother wasn't as easy but the choice was clear. Now…where to put you?"_

Everyone in the Great Hall had been waiting on bated breath for almost five minutes now. Draco was fidgeting fretfully. It hadn't taken this long to sort any of his children before. Harry, on the other hand, was smug. He was thinking back to twenty years ago-Merlin had it really been that long ago?-to how long it had taken him to get sorted.

Harry grabbed his husbands hand and kissed it. "Don't worry. The same thing happened to me, remember?" Draco smiled and nodded before he kissed his husband on the lips briefly.

"Oh, yes, I remember it clearly." Draco murmured as he pulled away from his husband to look back up at his beautiful daughter.

Finally, the Hat twitched, opened its mouth and said very clearly… (yep that's where I'm ending the story…*Ducks the rocks and bricks that are now being thrown at me*Hey! Can't you guys take a joke? JEEZ) "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall was quiet for a moment before all of the occupants roared for the newly sorted girl.

J.D. could be seen running up to his baby sister, and picking her up and screaming across the hall to his brothers, "OI! LUKE AND CASS! YOU BOTH OWE ME EIGHT SICKLES…EACH!" Luke and Cass could be seen groaning at the prospect of owing their older brother money on a lost bet yet again.

Shortly after the feast, Draca ran up to her fathers and hugged them both. She looked up at Draco with fearful eyes, "You don't hate me now, do you Papa?"

Draco bent down to look into his daughter's eyes. They were slightly different than Harry's, lighter, diluted because of the Malfoy's silver eyes. Because of this, Draca's eyes were Jade green instead of Emerald. Draco rested his hands on her shoulders and said, "Why would I hate you, Princess?"

His daughter shrugged. "Cause I'm not in Slytherin."

"Do I hate Cherub?" Draco asked as he used his and Harry's pet name for J.D. Draca shook her head no.

Harry also bent down to comfort his only daughter. "Do I hate Spawn or Satan for being in Slytherin?" Harry asked as he used his nicknames for his twin sons. Luke was Spawn-Luke was the older twin, thus the reason he was Spawn-and Cassius was Satan. Again Draca shook her head no. "Then, Princess, why would Papa and I hate you?"

Draca smiled at her fathers and kissed them both goodnight. She waved as she followed her eldest brother to Gryffindor Tower. She blew her twin brothers a kiss each as they trekked down towards the dungeons.

Once the Hall emptied, Draco snatched his husband around the waist from behind. "Now, how's about you and I go home and have one heck of a time?"

Harry turned in Draco's embrace. Harry smirked, "I'd like that very much. You're going to enjoy the house being empty, aren't you?"

Draco nuzzled and bit Harry's neck before he murmured, "More than you'll know," against Harry skin. Draco then brought his eyes to Harry's. Draco held Harry's gaze for a moment before kissing Harry passionately. In those blissful moments, Harry felt and saw that the love they had for each other on their wedding day had in fact grew.

Draco picked Harry up bridal style and walked over to the fireplace that was in the Great Hall. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and shouted "Home". And, as they were swirling towards their home of eighteen years, both were thinking that their lives with each other had only just begun.

**A/N:** **Ok...I really had to personally thank all of those who stuck with this story for the entire year that it took to finish. But now, I want to thank the reviewers who always reminded me to do something in the story or just flat out gave me some ideas or inspiration. So big thanks to:**

**SwarmOfFanGirls**

**SamerA Jay**

**Cheese-In-The-Tree**

**Luna Nera**

**xXCaRaXx**

**Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess**

**Torahamutaro-chan**

**Beths**

**Elektra107**

**im rad bby**

**LunaParvulus**

**MissBellaBlack**

**paris barud**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and liked how it ended. Review, even if you're not someone in the list, I will still reply to the review to thank you.**


End file.
